hello_neighborfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Peterson's House
The Neighbor's House is the house across the road to the Protagonist's house. Features Pre-Full Game Pre-alpha House The pre-alpha version of the house doesn't have as many rooms as the alpha 1 house does. It only has 1 accessible floor, with the staircase being blocked off with a wardrobe, cabinet, and couch. The basement/exit is only a small room beneath the staircase. There was no trolley or second floor implemented at the time. There were no invisible boundaries on the roof and you could walk on it freely if you managed to build on it. The house is much smaller than the alpha 1 house. Alpha 1 House The alpha 1 house has three floors, a trolley circling outside, and several rooms. There are now several invisible boundaries on parts of the outside of the house and one between the third floor and furniture blocking the staircase. The basement does not have a visible room, but it comes with an ending now. The second story has a robotic shark guarding a pool of water leading to the second floor. Some rooms and features from the pre-alpha have been removed such as the glowing wall on the roof. There are also a few puzzles on the second floor. Alpha 2 House The alpha 2 house has 2 floors and 8 rooms, 3 of which are on the second floor which can only be entered by turning off the trapdoor or by getting on the roof and breaking the window leading into the room with the crow. You can now enter the basement by obtaining a crowbar for the board and a keycard. However, when entering, you will soon be after greeted with an ending link to their website when trying to enter the first hall. There is a closet near his bedroom with a red lock, which is on the neighbors belt. It leads to a room with a hospital bed to hide, and a crowbar and lockpick. The lockpick can be used to open the outdoor shed, which contains a gun and wrench. Upstairs, you can find many boxes and fireworks, along with a crow that will call for the neighbor when he/she (gender not specified) notices you. The room boarded by a single wooden plank contains the alphabet and crib from alpha 1, and a table with the keycard. His kitchen is quite ordinary, along with his bathroom. The living room contains the exit door, which is to the very right of the house. The bedroom has a high bed and a furnace that you currently cannot open. When you are first "moving" into the neighbors house, the hallway straight from the front is blocked off with items, and it's just an empty brick closet where the exit door belongs. Full Game Act 1 In act 2 , somesay that the house is similiar to act 2 house.This would be right because there a few similiarity from the design,like the kitchen,bathroom,and bedroom.There is two Floor in this house.In first floor you will found basement door,and the part of the house written above.In Second floor you will found twoo rooms. One of the room is contain a red key to open the Basement door. Act 2 Act 3 In act 3, the neighbor house in similiar to Alpha 4 and Beta house.It has six floors,each floor has different rooms.In First floor,you can find one minigame (Fear_School),in third floor you can find Fear_Supermrket, and you can find Fear_Darkness in the hanging container beside the house. In this house has lot of puzzles and many strange thing,abnormal thing that inside a house.Those strange thing are Trees in the house,Water that can freeze in the house,big coil in the house,monorail in the house,and such abnormal thing other. Gallery Category:Locations